


Fate tied us together

by SupremeOumotaFangirl1505



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Just let Kokichi be happy damnit, Kaito is trying his best, M/M, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, One-Sided Relationship, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeOumotaFangirl1505/pseuds/SupremeOumotaFangirl1505
Summary: Kokichi Ouma never believed in soulmates. He never wanted the red string of fate to attach him to some random person for the rest of his life. Kokichi wanted to choose who he loved for himselfTurns out the universe doesn't care what he wants.





	Fate tied us together

Will update when I have time and inspiration.


End file.
